É você
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Songfic baseada na música 'é você' dos tribalistas


Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e possuídas por JK Rowling e várias editoras, inclusive, mas não só, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros, Inc. Nenhuma renda está sendo feita e qualquer transgressão à marcas registradas não é intencional.

**Nota da autora**: essa é a 1ª vez que escrevo uma história (depois de ter traduzido algumas) e quero agradecer bastante à minha prima Babi... essa songfic tb é meio dela, já que fizemos o enredo juntas. A música "É você" é dos tribalistas... na hora que bati o olho na letra surgiu a vontade de fazer uma song. Espero que gostem do resultado! 

** É você  
****Por Mione potter BR**

Era uma noite como outra qualquer para os alunos de Hogwarts menos para um casal em especial. Hermione estudava com afinco, afinal faltava menos de 1 mês para as provas finais do 6º ano... como o tempo passava rápido. Parecia ontem que ela entrara pela primeira vez no expresso Hogwarts e conheceu seus melhores amigos. Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter. 

_É você  
Só você  
Que na vida vai comigo agora _

Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, e que também era o garoto que teimava em invadir seus pensamentos. Tudo que ela via, lhe lembrava Harry e todas as aventuras que viveram juntos. O trasgo e a busca pela pedra filosofal já no 1º ano, o basilisco no 2º, o resgate de Sirius, o treinamento pra o torneio tribruxo no 4º, todo o sofrimento que ele passou por causa da morte de Cedrico no ano seguinte. Sua vida girava em torno dele. E ela adorava cada instante disso, ansiando por cada oportunidade de aventura ao lado ele, pois mesmo sendo o "lado racional" do grupo, ela tinha que admitir que amava cada travessura que fizeram.

_Nós dois na floresta e no salão  
Nada mais  
Deita no meu peito e me devora _

E ela o amava. Amava pelo garoto que era e pelo homem que se tornaria. Podia passar horas tentando decifrar aqueles olhos verdes e todos seus mistérios. Tentando ajudá-lo a superar todos os traumas e dores e a encontrar as alegrias da vida. Não adiantava negar; o pulo que seu coração dava cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam, denunciava tudo o que sentia por ele.

_Na vida só resta seguir  
Um risco, um passo, um gesto, um rio afora _

E sendo assim, só lhe restava uma coisa a fazer. Levantar, deixar pra lá os pergaminhos e livros e ir atrás dele. Mesmo que ele não a amasse, mesmo que levasse um não, valia correr o risco. Porque sem riscos, não há conquistas. E se ela desse esse passo, talvez, apenas talvez, encontrasse a felicidade de viver um amor.

Harry olhou pela janela do Salão comunal.Por que ainda estava acordado? Não se demorou muito com essa dúvida. Logo seus pensamentos foram tomados por uma garota inteligente de cabelos lanzudos, que ainda não voltara da biblioteca. Hermione, sua melhor amiga, a menina que conhecera ainda no caminho de Hogwarts e a garota que amava.

_É você__  
Só você _

Sim, ele a amava. Não tinha certeza de como nem quando começou a sentir isso, mas sabia que Hermione em algum momento se tornara a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Lembrou-se do espelho de Ojesed que descobrira no primeiro ano. Se ele encarasse esse espelho agora, tinha certeza que veria mais que seus pais lá dentro. Veria Hermione ao seu lado, estudando na biblioteca, passando o tempo no salão comunal ou simplesmente se divertindo com a neve de Hogwarts.

_Que invadiu o centro do espelho  
Nós dois na biblioteca e no saguão _

Sabia que com ela poderia ser feliz. Então por que ainda estava esperando por ela? Por que ainda não tinha saído correndo atrás dela? Será que teria coragem de confessar tudo o que sentia? E se ela não sentisse o mesmo?

_Ninguém mais__  
Deita no meu leito e se demora _

Tinha que arranjar coragem e esquecer o medo. Afinal, ele era ou não um corajoso grifinoriano? Se ela não sentisse o mesmo, tinha certeza amizade deles era forte suficiente pra superar isso. Mas também sabia que seria praticamente impossível amar outra garota como a amava. Onde encontraria alguém tão maravilhoso e tão perfeito como ela? Então, respirando fundo, levantou e foi atrás de seu amor, rezando pra que ela sentisse o mesmo.

_Na vida só resta seguir  
Um risco, um passo, um gesto, um rio afora_

Quando ia abrir a passagem e sair do salão comunal, ela se abriu e Hermione entrou pelo buraco do retrato, apressada e ofegante, se esbarrando em Harry e quase o derrubando. Harry teve que segurá-la pelo braço, para que não caíssem, de modo que os dois ficaram quase abraçados.

- Pra que a pressa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- Harry... eu... eu... – Hermione respondeu, sem saber o que dizer agora que o encontrara.

- Hermione, preciso dizer uma coisa...

- Peraí, Harry, também preciso di... – mas ela não conseguiu completar. Seus olhos encontraram os dele e ela adivinhou o que ele queria dizer.

Ele sentiu seu coração se encher de tudo que sentia por ela, a amizade, a admiração e principalmente o amor. E esses sentimentos lhe deram coragem pra cruzar a linha com o gesto que os dois ansiavam. Então ele a beijou.

_Na vida só resta seguir__  
Um ritmo, um pacto e o resto rio afora _

Começou como um beijo tímido e inseguro, mas à medida que eles iam percebendo que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos, o ritmo ia aumentando, e o beijo era aprofundado. Quando finalmente terminaram o beijo, se encararam mais uma vez e sorriram, satisfeito por saberem que valeu a pena arriscar. E não importava o que estava por vir, pois não precisavam enfrentar mais nada com os corações solitários.

~x~x~x~x~


End file.
